geo_gfandomcom-20200214-history
The Greeny Channel
The Greeny Channel (often abbreviated as TGC) is a channel founded in February 12, 1988 by Robert Stainton, and Audel LaRoque. The headquarters was currently located at Disney's Hollywood Studios in Lake Buena Vista, Florida. The English feed is used around English speaking countries (like Japan, India, Sweden, Hong Kong, Canada, Denmark, Kazakhstan, Ukraine, Usa, Turkey, UK, Thailand, Singapore, Serbia, Russia, Poland, Peru, Urugary, Australia, New Zealand, Greece, Azerbaijan, Armenia, Iceland, Latvia, South Korea, Ireland, Belgium, Chile, Belarus, Egypt, Estonia, Georgia, Norway, Italy, Israel, Colombia, Finland, Greenland, Iceland, and Venezuela). Unfortunately, due to the downfall of the Greenytoons, it is rumored that the channel was going to close down in late 2014 but the channel keeps running on air. However, The founders said that Greenytoons could shutdown in the US but remain around the world for a little longer. So, they keeped it because of a rumor. History In 1987, The Greeny Channel gave rights to FOX, Nickelodeon, Sony Corporation, Sony Pictures, Disney, Warner Bros. Entertainment, MGM, Universal, Cartoon Network,Paramount, Public Broadcasting Service, and PBS Kids for creating cartoons and live-action shows designed for kids and adults. 1 year later, the prelaunch of The Greeny Channel shows a montage of classic cartoons and classic Greenytoons. And thus, The Greeny Channel is born. The Greeny Channel Widescreen/HD The Greeny Channel Widescreen launched in February 2000. Is uses in Letterbox instead of Pan and Scan because the widescreen launched. Later, The Greeny Channel HD is Launched in January 2008. TGCHD_logo.png The Greeny Channel's 20th Anniversary Party (2008) In 2008, The Greeny Channel celebrates its 20th anniversary party by showing a 5 hour marathon of Greeny Phatom, a 30-minute episode of The Daniel and Cindy Show, and ends with a 10 hour marathon of Gree City. TGC_20_years_logo.png The Greeny Channel Rainbow Satelite This channel airs Greeny Channel's programming worldwide in many different languages, except in the USA and North Korea. The channel was launched on September 9, 1990. The channel reaches more time, more cities, more countries, around the world like Philippines, South Asia, South East Asia, and Japan so it comes bigger, and ever with The Giant Rainbow Satelitee Network. And thus, Giant reach from Greeny Channel Rainbow Satellite Network stations were launched worldwide. The logo looks like the 90s GMA Network logo. In 2013, TGC Rainbow Sat switched into the current TGC Branding as of Rumors of the old logo happend. The_Greeny_Channel_Rainbow_Satelite_logo.png|Logo used worldwide in 1988-2013 TGMRS rainbow greenymark.png|Logo used worldwide in 2013-Present The Greeny Zone The is a block that airs some computer animated and live-action shorts at various times on The Greeny Channel during the schedules. It also has it's own channel. *''Locomotion'' *''Program 33's Animals'' *''Flying Logos'' *''Grinning Evil Death'' *''Burning Love'' *''Styro'' *''Styro II'' *''More Bells & Whistles'' *''National Film Board of Canada's Anniversary'' (1989) *''Slide Show'' *''Mandel Zoom'' *''Computer Home'' *''Monkey Business'' *''Kroyer Films' Technological Threat'' *''Pixar's Luxo Jr.'' *''Pixar's The Adventures of Andre and Wally B.'' *''Pitagora Switch'' *PBS Kids 1995-2000 Interstitials (Greeny Jr. only) *Music Videos *''Toy Story Treats'' (The Greeny Adult Channel) *''Bernard Bear'' * Minion Mini-movies * Cars Toons '' * ''Toy Story Toons Eras *'March 1994-June 2000/May 2009–August 2013'/'December' 2013 'Claymations era Idents *'June 2000-August 2004 Splats Era Idents *'Summer 1997-Summer 2002'/'(Re-animated/New' Versions)' Summer' 2003-present: "Summer Blast" Ripples/Beach Era Idents(Cb) *'August 2004-September 2007' City Era Idents *'September 2007-May 2009/January 2013-August 2013' Splats 2nd Era Idents *'September 2007-December 2011 '''Knuckles/GoAnimate/Greeny Brothers(Cb) Era Idents *'August 2013-July 2014 Gift Era Idents *'July 2014-July 2015 '''Pizza Parlor Era Idents *'July 2015-Present Characters Idents *'September 11, 2001-present '''Hearts Idents (ITN (TGC) Only) Shows *Man Hill *Greeny Phatom *Hev's World *Luke City *Luckie The Cute Girl Mouse *World of Jake *Jake's World *Geo City *Stink's World *Earthy's World *The Daniel and Cindy Show *Greeny LOL *Finley's World *Daniel's World *Kenny City *Danny City *The World of Greeny Phatom (2006-) *Brody's World *Adventures of MYCUN (2008-) *Rugrats *The Nick Busters Show (1999-) *Ren and Stimpty *The Big Bang Theory *Doctor Who *Buffy the Vampire Slayer *America's Funniest Home Videos *The Partridge Family *The Mary Tyler Moore Show *M*A*S*H *That 70's Show *Wipeout *Fievel's American Tails *Woody Woodpecker *Chilly Willy *James Bond Jr. *Paws & Tales *Dexter's Laboratory *Johnny Bravo *I.M. Weasel *Cow and Chicken *The Powerpuff Girls *Future Phatom *Ed, Edd n' Eddy *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Sheep in the Big City *Time Squad *Whatever Happened to Robot Jones? *Codename: Kids Next Door *The Grim Adventure of Billy and Mandy *Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends *Camp Lazlo *My Gym Partner's A Monkey *Class of 3000 *Chowder *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack *Total Drama *Histeria! *Animaniacs *Pokemon *The Amazing World of Gumball *Steven Universe *Phineas and Ferb *Gravity Falls *Fish Hooks *The Proud Family *DuckTales *Darkwing Duck *Goof Troop *The Wuzzles *The Gummi Bears *Upin & Ipin (Southeast Asia only) Want a full list? See here. Blocks Greenytoons (formerly ToonWorld from 1988-1995) The block is seen on weekdays at 3:00pm until 6:00pm PT/ET, friday nights at 7:00pm until 12:00am PT/ET and saturdays at 8:00am until 3:00pm PT/ET broadcasts original shows like ''Greeny Phatom, Luckie The Cute Girl Mouse, The New Adventures of Snaily the Snail, and Pinky Robot GX. Greeny Jr. (2000-present) The block is seen on morning hours for preschoolers. It also has it's own channel, which is only on select cable and satellite systems. GJ 2000.png|2000-2013 GJ 2013.png|2013-present The Greeny Adult Channel (1993-present) The block is seen at 9:00 pm until 6:00 am PT/ET, but fridays at 12:00am until 6:00am PT/ET is seen adult and teen animations like Geo TV, Cland Ann, Superjail!, Aqua Teen Hunger Force, Futurama, and Family Guy, also includes 3 cartoon series made by the greenytoons: Gorok The Angry Gorilla and Super Inflati-force. It also features documentaries as well. It began on March 12, 1993. During the September 11, 2001 attacks, the block is replaced with coverage from British-imported ITN (Independent a Television News). TGAC 2002.png|[tel:2009-2013 [tel:1993-2005 [tel:2009-2013 [tel:1993-2005 2009-2013 1993-2005 2009-2013 1993-2005] 2009-2013][tel:2009-2013] 1993-2005] 2009-2013] TGAC 2003.png|2005-2013 TGAC 2013.png|2013-present The Greeny Horror Channel (1988-present) The block is seen only on the nights of Friday the 13th and every night in October from 7pm to 12am. It also has it's own channel, which is only on select cable and satellite systems. TGHC_Logo.png TeenGreeny (1999-present) This block is usually shown on weekday mornings. It also has a channel obtainable by cable or satellite. The Greeny Comedy Channel (1998-present) This block shows shows and movies that are in the comedy genre. The Greeny Movies This block airs movies. The Greeny Signature Channel (Formerly TGC3) (1999-present) This block features several high quality movies, tv shows, specials, and classics. Some programs focused for females. The Greeny Latino Channel (2005-present) Features programs and movies from TGC & TGM dubbed into spanish. The Greeny Retro Channel (2007-present) This shows old cartoons from the 90's or earlier. The Greeny Channel 2 (2015-present) This channel will include more movies, series, specials, and classic series. TV Channels North American channels *The Greeny Channel * Greenytoons * Greeny Jr. * The Greeny Adult Channel *The Greeny Movies * The Greeny Horror Channel *The Greeny Channel Retro *The Greeny Channel XD *The Greeny Anime Channel * TeenGreeny * The Greeny Zone Channel * The Greeny Comedy Channel * The Greeny Signature Channel * The Greeny Latino Channel * The Greeny Channel 2 (On March 22, 2015) * The Greeny Channel Retro * The Greeny Movies * The Greeny @ Nite Japan channels *The Greeny Anime Channel Japan (co-owned with Buena Visa Film Co Ltd, Celestial Tiger Entertainment and Cookie Jar Entertainment Tokyo (now DHX Media Tokyo/DHX Cookie Jar)) Worldwide channels *The Greeny Channel Rainbow Satelite Former Channels Cable television has been around since television itself. Originally, it was the only way for people in remote locations to receive local channels. The use of cable as a commercial venture gradually grew from that point. It was a luxury by the 70's, a necessity by the 90's, and now it's degenerated to a big waste of money yet people pay anyway. Survival in the cable market is never guaranteed and every new attempted channel is a risk. Sometimes these risks pay off and sometimes they don't. Sometimes there's a failure for Greenyworld Studios: *The Greeny Channel 2 (Will be relaunched on March 22, 2015) *The Greeny Channel Educative *The Greeny Historical Channel - A history channel showing history documentaries. Started in early 1992 and ended in November of that year. *The Greeny Anthology Channel *The Greeny Channel (Europe) *The Classics (Replaced with Greeny Retro) * The Greeny Channel 3 (Now called The Greeny Signature Channel since 2001) * The Greeny Channel UKTV Night channels Logos tgc prerelase.png|Prelaunch Logo (1987-1988) The Greeny Channel logo..png|1988-2005 The_Greeny_Channel_Custom_Splat.png|2005-2013 File:Tgc_new_logo.png|2013-present (aka Greenymark) Rebrand 2012/13 The Greeny Channel Introduced a new logo in Fall 2011. They made a rebrand for the new logo and it first aired on December 31, 2012 at 10:59PM. The logo changed entirely on March 1, 2013. Encryption When the channel was first launched, the channel was encrypted using the Nagravision encryption system from Galaxy 1, the satellite that carried HBO, Cinemax, The Movie Channel, Showtime, The Disney Channel, TBS, CNN, among some. In 1992, the channel moved to Galaxy 5. When Galaxy 5 was taken out of orbit, the channel built their own satellite from scratch. It was launched in a faulty condition, and suffered a thruster failure early in its life, causing minor drift, meaning that it became permanently difficult to obtain a steady lock on the satellite. This was most notable on analogue transmissions where the picture would move from clear to carrying sparklies and back again. The satellite fell from the sky and smashed after falling from Space Shuttle Endeavour in orbit. The satellite was rebuilt and still orbited until it was taken out of orbit, and left to rest in a storage warehouse near TGC's headquarters. Slogan # The Greeny Channel - where everything's a Greenytoon. (1988-1995) # The Greeny Channel for you! (1995-2005) # Enjoy The Greenytoons (2005-present) Merger The Greeny Channel tried to merge with Felipebross Network and Jeremy World Network to form Green Teen Network, however, it failed due to the fact that most of the certain people disliked Greeny Phatom but it succeeded to merge with The Comic Group to make Greeny Super Channel. Category:Channels Category:The Greeny Channel